


Of Perseverance and Love

by MemoriesII



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesII/pseuds/MemoriesII
Summary: When an unexpected mishap suddenly binds InuYasha and Kagome together, the two are left fighting for a relationship and a life neither of them had planned for. Ready or not, they begin to take on their next life-changing feat: each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you recognize a this from years past, please go read my profile for the explanation. I promise, I'm the original. Also, I write for reviews. More will post if I see an interest! Enjoy!

It was as if Dionysus himself had come down from the heavens and said: "Let's have a party!"

What ensued would go down in unwritten history as the largest celebratory display of debauchery ever known to feudal Japan. For one night, all principles of decency ceased to exist. In a large village west of Edo, morality flew out the entrance gates as if it were a drunk being flung out the door of a bar for not paying his bill. Left in its wake, corruption ruled just that one night with its foul, deceitful words of encouragement. Everything was wild, tantalizing, hell-bent on being lascivious, and absolutely sinful. It was the sort of unadulterated depravity that only those without a sound mind reveled in.

Zendou was a village known for its virtue. It birthed many well-respected monks and holy men; it presented women famous for their delicacy and virginal purity. Night travelers sought out the protection of its walls, as the danger lurking in the woods never dared to enter its threshold. Zendou was safe; it was pure and holy.

But tonight, Zendou reeked of sake.

Not even the pure reputation of the righteous village was immune against the thrill and exhilaration of what perhaps was the most vital victory ever to be won.

Naraku was dead. They celebrated.

"May I refill your bowl?"

A strange young woman smiled crookedly at the man as he approached and held out her empty bowl. Her blue, glassy eyes held a glazed quality tonight, clouded by the haze of drunken pleasure as she watched the clear liquid of the rice wine cascade down into the hardened clay and splash over the sides onto her fingers. She giggled unsteadily, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Th-sa-thsank yous." She grinned and tipped her head back, lifting the bowl to her lips and draining it. A good portion of the sake missed her mouth and ran down her cheeks as she drank. The bowl fell from her grasp when she finished. She wiped away the liquid.

The man watched eagerly as she downed the rice wine. This woman was utterly gone. In the morning she would have no recollection of her nighttime activities. Lust's mist filtered into his mind, and he reached out and took the young woman's hand. It would be no effort at all to convince her to come with him. Life indeed was good tonight. She would come with him, couple without hesitation, and in the morning he would be gone. He began stroking her palm with his fingers as his eyes took on a darker shade.

"Come with me."

"Go-go? With you?" The young woman looked confused. She lifted her hand to her head. "Dizzy."

He smiled. It was almost too easy. "Let's go somewhere where you can lie down. You'll feel better." He turned and gave her a small tug to pull her with him, but she resisted. Not to worry. He smiled slyly and decided to change tactics.

Coming much closer to her than before, he shifted one hand to her shoulder and rested the other around her waist. With only a slight pull, he moved her close enough to him to force her to look up at him. She giggled.

"Come with me."

"No, no." Another silly grin plastered on her face, she reached out and took the man's cheeks between her hands.

"Why not?" He sounded petulant.

Slowly, her left hand slid down to his shoulder, and she squeezed it gently before pointing her index finger behind him. "I don't think he'd like it."

"Who?"

Gone! Just like that. His possessive grasp of her body violently broke as he flew roughly to the side, landing hard in the dirt. He groaned and gingerly touched the left side of his ribcage. The bruises were inevitable, a few probably broken. Staggering to his feet, the man took a pained breath and looked once again at the woman.

But, instead of her sweet, drunken features, he came face to face with a pair of infuriated golden eyes. The man swallowed. The strange golden color seemed to churn with growing anger, deepening to molten amber as the owner's fury intensified.

The constricting sensation of an outraged hand clutched at his throat. He tried to breathe, but to no avail. Claws pricked at his flesh.

" _Leave_."

The hand released him. He inhaled sharply and risked a glance at his antagonist. Color drained from his face and he ran. Intoxicated or not, one knew not to ever cross a demon.

Two seconds later, he was gone.

"He not like you, InuYasha," the young woman said, looking at the man's rapidly retreating form.

InuYasha snorted in the man's direction. "I don't give a damn. But he liked you, Kagome. What the hell do you think you were doing?" His voice had risen.

Kagome flinched and pouted. "You're yelling."

"I'm not yelling!" InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and crinkled his nose. "You're drunk!"

All Kagome could say was, "Sake?"

InuYasha made a look of disgust at the bowl she held to him and turned away. "I've had enough."

"No, I don’t thinks you have. You not happy." She patted his cheeks. "You be happy if have enough."

"Please try to speak clearly, Kagome," he nearly begged. The celebration had begun in the early evening, and it was now well after midnight. InuYasha hated to admit his exhaustion, but he could not deny it anymore. He did not think he had to either. The celebration party had come too soon after Naraku's defeat. Had it only been mere hours before that they achieved their victory?

InuYasha sighed and took Kagome's arm. He had also had his share of sake. It would not take much more to reduce him to her state.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" Kagome's words were slow and forced, but at least she tried to do as he asked.

"To find Sango, Miroku, and Shippou," he muttered. He felt a headache forming. "We should have left with them hours ago."

"No!" She resisted his hold. "I want to stay!"

"Well, I don't want to stay!" he shot back.

"More sake makes you happy!" Kagome retorted.

"I don't want more sake!"

"I want you want more sake!"

"You can't even talk right!"

"I no need too!"

"We're leaving!"

"Drink!"

"Fine!" InuYasha felt his last nerve go with their argument. He was tired, still broken from the battle, had had too much to drink, and now had a woman yelling at him. Cringing, he knew that he would have done nearly anything at that moment to keep her happy and quiet. He took the sake, which a passerby had refilled, and downed it in one swallow.

"Happy?"

Kagome was jubilant. "I happy, and now you happy too!"

In truth, he was not happy. He remained unhappy when the bowl was refilled just a minute later and he drank it, and he still remained unhappy as it filled again and he drank more. The pit of his stomach churned with the potent brew. His gaze became unfocused, his movements lethargic. His headache became worse.

"See?"

InuYasha looked through bleary eyes at Kagome. "Still not happy."

"You're no fun."

"Not having fun."

He felt dizzy. Hands reaching blindly behind him, InuYasha sunk to the ground. Around him, the swarms of people mixed with the firelight and became nothing more than a wavering blur. The noise in his ears echoed painfully. InuYasha shook his head and tried to focus of the girl positioning herself next to him. It was easier to see up close.

Kagome sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Long day."

"Long day," he agreed.

They remained silent together for a while, simply sitting in each other's presence and listening to the sounds of the celebration around them. It had yet to weaken. The night continued on wildly around them while they sat in their own silence. Laughter, arguments, the sounds of drunken debauchery—all of these filled the night air.

Kagome subconsciously drew closer to InuYasha when the noises drew too near. At some point, his arm came to rest around her protectively. The night moved on and Kagome grew steadily closer, her hand eventually entwining with his. He did not protest and laced his fingers with hers. His protective arm became possessive.

"How long until dawn?"

InuYasha thought for a moment, the alcohol causing his mind to function more slowly than usual. "Three hours."

"Too much time." Kagome snuggled closer.

InuYasha tensed and suddenly pulled out of her embrace. He did not move far but merely separated himself from her. Immediately, he regretted it. The hurt in her eyes bore straight through him.If he had not been drunk, he probably would not have even attempted to apologize right away, but he was and he tried. However, as soon as InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, he stopped. Time stopped, and he stared.

Never before had InuYasha noticed how quickly Kagome's eyes could change. The hurt melted to confusion, and for a moment she seemed lost. Anger suddenly leapt into them as quickly as a wildfire spreads, and she fixed her fire on InuYasha.

He was surprised, but he glared back.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

Kagome glared angrily when she found herself suddenly pinned to the ground. She yelled, kicking her legs at her captor who was smiling snugly from his position above her. Pulling with all her might, she tried to free her arms. His grip held like iron. It was not painful to her, but it let her know that she would not go anywhere without his say so. One successful kick cracked against his shin. If he felt it, he did not show it.

"What was that?" InuYasha casually rested his weight lightly against her to stop her thrashing legs.

Drunk or not, Kagome turned red and howled in outrage. "Get off of me!"

"Don't think so."

"This is harassment!"

"You were name-calling."

"Jerk!"

"And you're doing it again."

Kagome freed her right hand and slapped his face.

InuYasha's eyes darkened. "Bad move." His full weight crashed down on her.

Her defeat screamed in her ears. Other than her arm, her body was rendered completely immobile. Kagome slapped his shoulder for good measure and finally gave up, rolling her head to the side to watch the celebration. At least everyone else in the village appeared to be having fun.

"Now what do we do?" Kagome asked miserably.

No answer.

When she looked up, InuYasha was looking at her strangely. His face seemed peaceful, yet perplexed. The iron-like grip around her wrists slackened. One of his hands moved underneath her head.

Her body moved on its own. She did not remember when the loud noises around them drowned out or when his face suddenly drew closer to hers. She only knew that he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

All the time they had known each other forced itself into that one moment. Their experiences, their secret thoughts, their dreams—all of it. It was as if nothing from their lives together would remain hidden that night. All of their locked up emotion came out in one moment, and it came with revenge.

She vaguely remembered seeing her clothing lying next to her and then his. It was cold but at the same time warm. It was exhilarating, confusing. One moment the cold earth pressed against her back, the next something soft lay beneath her. Sound disappeared. People disappeared. Everything vanished, leaving them alone in that one moment in time—a moment that would change everything forever.

 

A/N: Thanks for reading. If by some miracle you recognize the story from before, kudos. I swear, it’s me. And, yes, I know it’s been years. Read the explanation on my profile to see why this is being reposted (nutshell: lost email to sign in, Fanfiction admins will not respond to requests for help, wanted to finish story, so starting over here). Please review if you enjoyed. The second chapter is done, and I will post it after I get enough reviews to merit continuing the effort. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last freebie chapter! Will update more if an interest shows (playing catch up with postings on another site). I hope you all enjoy!

Sake. He smelled sake…and sweat. The pungent odor of the alcohol woke him violently, and the sickly sweet smell of sweat nearly gagged him. On top of that, his head was pounding. InuYasha groaned and opened one eye to the bright blue sky above him, cringing.

Late afternoon.

How long had he slept? He sat up, bracing himself on his elbows, and groggily surveyed the scene around him. Villagers were scattered here and there, caught sleeping where the last vestiges of their celebration had left them before fatigue overcame and conquered. On the threshold of the lord's home, a man sat passed out on the steps with his arm over the railing. InuYasha glared, recognizing him as the ubiquitous sake provider. Another slept below his arm, a bowl in his lap. So, he had been pouring yet another bowl of the rice wine when he fell unconscious?

InuYasha shook his head as a chill ran up his spine. Other scents assaulted him. The scant remains of the campfires' sulfur, sickness, blood the thick musk of coupling—all of these crashed down on him at once. It was overwhelming, and it fully awakened his senses. Among the passed-out drunks he saw several sprawled together in their drunken acts of sex, simply passed out in full view of everyone. Another chill suddenly crept up his spine, and InuYasha narrowed his eyes dangerously. The chill screamed warning, yelling silently that something was not right. He was missing something. Kagome's image filled his mind.

"Damn alcohol," he muttered, knowing she would have been his first priority if he had not been so groggy. He inhaled, searching specifically for her scent. The heavy scent of blood hit him first. To his left, he saw a man unconscious and on his face, beaten and bruised, deep scratches along his back.

InuYasha growled. He remembered him. He remembered how the man had approached Kagome and himself after…

Few times in his life had InuYasha truly known fear. The first time came after the death of his mother when he found himself all alone. The second time he felt it, he had almost lost Kagome.

InuYasha swallowed and picked up on Kagome's scent. He tried to ignore the way his tinged hers and forced himself to look to the right. She was there, sleeping peacefully and completely and utterly naked on top of his haori. Images from the night before flooded his mind and increased his dread.

If he did not kill himself for being so irresponsible first, Kagome certainly would.

InuYasha quickly located his hakama and kimono and pulled on the red pants and crawled over to Kagome. Carefully draping the kimono over her form, he sat back and quietly observed her. Innocent. She looked completely innocent, yet as the images of what they had done once again hit him, he knew that she had been a much a part of it as he. InuYasha silently cursed himself. Never should he have let her have so much to drink. He should never have had as much as he did. The weight of what had happened bore down on him. No wonder he had nearly shredded the man who had come up to him, wanting to share. Kagome could not be shared

She was ruined; she was his. If she refused, they would both be alone.

He screamed in his mind. Nothing could be done now. Best to wake her and let reality sink in. Best to let her thrash out get all her anguish out early. He mentally prepared himself for the coming onslaught, and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Kagome."

She did not awaken, but merely turned over onto her stomach to continue sleeping. The kimono slipped from her shoulder. He covered it. "Kagome, wake up."

She groaned, as one does when they think they have been woken too soon. Her blue eyes opened slowly, and she retracted under his kimono from the light. She grumbled a bit beneath her temporary blanket. "I feel like I got hit by a train."

InuYasha did not think it was possible to feel worse, but he did. He sat quietly, waiting for her to realize her position. He knew he should come right out and tell her, but when he went to speak, he found it impossible. Instead, InuYasha sat by her side, listening to her mumble incoherent things from underneath his kimono.

"My head hurts," she complained, "and—"

Kagome suddenly grew silent.

InuYasha felt the dread rise again, nearly choking him as he prepared himself to meet her fury. Awkwardly, he reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. A moment later, her head appeared, and she clutched his kimono tightly around her. Her blue eyes were wary as she looked at him, knowing and uncertain all at the same time. She pushed her mussed hair out of her eyes and licked her lips nervously.

"InuYasha," she said quietly, "why am I naked?"

He swallowed and dropped his hand. "You don't remember?"

Kagome shook her head, not looking at him. "No, but I have an idea."

Silence took over them. They sat for a long time, neither looking at the other. Off and on, Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration as she struggled to remember what had happened to put her in her current state. InuYasha sat miserably next to her his eyes shut as he waited for her to speak. It would be more damaging than good to rush her.

The rest of the village still slept.

"Was it you?" she finally spoke.

He nodded.

Unshed tears shone in her eyes, and she nodded back to him. She began to stand, his kimono wrapped snugly around her.

Alarm suddenly filled him. "Kagome, I didn't—"

She held up her hand but would not look at him. "I know you didn't. Please don't worry. I'm mad at myself, not you."

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "I should have…"

"We both should have, InuYasha." She looked at him for the first time. "Help me find my clothes?"

Her clothing was not far. She gathered her undergarments and shirt; he handed her skirt to her, which she took blushing. They stood for a moment, quietly surveying the scene. No one else had moved yet.

"They'll be out for a while," InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded. "I should get dressed."

InuYasha blushed and picked up his haori, stretching it out before her while averting his gaze. "Hurry up. I won't look."

It was only a moment before he heard the sound of his kimono falling on the soft earth, but the heavy silence between them prevailed. InuYasha kept his word and did not look. He tried with difficulty to ignore the sounds of her undergarments sliding into place against her skin. She may not have remembered the night before, but he did.

"InuYasha," she said suddenly, "I—"

Another sound entered the village. They both heard it before they saw it: the sound of a cart clacking against stones studding the soil, the snap of reins, and jovial conversation of companions. Both felt their hearts drop with anxiety. They knew those voices, and Kagome still had yet to finish dressing.

InuYasha hastily threw his haori around her. "Shit."

 

A/N: Thanks for reading. The first three or four chapters will come out pretty quickly, but after that it will slow as I will be writing more. Please review. It’s inspiring!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha and Kagome face their friends for the first time after what has happened, and one of them doesn't hand it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone following along. Please review if another update is wanted!

Kagome hurried and tied the red haori around her as her heart dropped to her feet. Her own clothes lay only a few feet away, but there was not even time enough to put them on. While she secured the thick robe, she unconsciously replayed her grandfather's lectures on responsibility in her mind. If only her grandfather could have seen her now.

Behind her, InuYasha hastily snatched up her clothing and wrapped them in his kimono, swearing under his breath the entire time. He felt his muscles tense with agitation with the oncoming of an unavoidable confrontation and found himself swearing that he would never again touch sake.

"Damn rice wine.” He growled. “Damn villagers, damn party."

Perhaps not too inaccurately, he began to blame Naraku. After all, it was the celebration of the demon's demise that had thrown him into his current predicament. If he had never had to fight Naraku, he would have never killed him and would never have been persuaded to attend the celebration party. He would not have made last night's mistake. Yes, Naraku was to blame.

Kagome lightly touched his arm, sending a chill up his spine. She barely touched him and the previous night's activities came rushing back. InuYasha gritted his teeth and glanced back at the girl. All at once he felt her uncertainty, smelled her fear. His features softened slightly and he grasped her hand where it lay against his arm, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze. "You don't have to say anything."

Shaking her head, Kagome faltered. "I…I don't know what to say."

Indeed she did not. Their friends grew closer with each passing second, and she still had no idea as to how to handle the situation. Soon enough, it would be obvious as to what had occurred the night before. Several villagers still remained sleeping in the provocative positions that they had passed out in. Her and InuYasha's half-clothed state would be evidence enough.

"Maybe they won't notice?" Her voice sounded weak even as she offered her suggestion.

InuYasha clenched his jaw. "They'll notice." He cast a glance over his shoulder to her again, narrowing golden eyes. "Besides, Shippou's nose and big mouth won't keep anything secret for long."

She groaned. "We'll cover the details about what exactly that means later."

Inwardly, InuYasha cringed. _You have no idea…_

They heard their friends before they saw them. The sound of Miroku's voice rang clear as a bell, and Sango's accompanied his, sounding sweet against his low tones. Shippou let out a whoop when he saw them, laughing. His excited chatter filled the air along with Kirara's happy chirps. The voices very soon turned to clear images, and arms rose in the air in greeting. Despite the circumstances, Kagome had to smile at Miroku as he waved his left hand wildly and laughed. It would be a while before the excitement of discovering the Kazaana's absence wore off.

Sango's mild exasperation at his antics was also clear. She shook her head and swatted at his waving hand, blushed fiercely when he used it to thump her behind.

Shippou giggled; Kirara growled playfully at the monk.

It was not long before they were all laughing again and looking to their two missing companions. Naraku was dead, and they all felt light.

But neither Kagome nor InuYasha missed when Miroku's expression began to change. His waving gradually slowed and then came to a stop, though his hand remained poised in the air as if it would once again move. One eyebrow rose skeptically, and he cocked his head to the side to consider the situation.

InuYasha and Kagome squirmed knowing that in his mind, Miroku was trying to find a way to give them the benefit of the doubt. It was kind of him, they supposed. Deep inside they felt relief over the fact that he had more faith in them than the obvious. But despite all courtesies, they knew the truth, and they knew the minute his logic found no other explanation other than the truth.

Sango did not take long to come to realization either. Her amicable chatter with Miroku stopped when she recognized that he was no longer listening, her gaze following his. Eyes narrowing and then widening, Sango's hand flew to her mouth as she glanced back and forth between InuYasha and Kagome and then back to Miroku.

Shippou noticed the change in his companions from where he sat in the back of the cart with Kirara. He popped up on Miroku's shoulder, trying to figure out what had them all so silent all of a sudden. Growing frustrated when his questions went unanswered, Shippou stuck his nose in the air, Kirara appearing beside him on Sango and following suit.

Time stopped for Kagome and InuYasha as they stood and waited for Shippou to discover what had happened the night before. Sango and Miroku may have been polite enough to attempt waiting until they had a chance to talk with their friends before saying anything, but InuYasha and Kagome both knew that once Shippou knew any hope of maintaining their dignity in the situation would fly straight out the window.

"He's young," InuYasha murmured, more to himself than Kagome. "It may be a few minutes before he realizes what the changes in our scents are."

Kagome furrowed her brows, wanting to question him about what that meant, but she kept silent. It could wait until later when and if they had a moment alone. She could only hope that they would.

Shippou continued to sniff the air as they waited. His small face changed expressions rapidly as he tried to figure out what the difference was. Eyes narrowed and closed, his face scrunched up in concentration and then relaxed as he tried again. The wait was painstaking.

Kagome licked dry lips. "Maybe he won't notice."

"He will," InuYasha said certainly, though he dreaded the moment. "Instinct will eventually kick in."

And then the moment came.

Shippou's head snapped around, and he glared murderously at InuYasha. The emerald green eyes narrowed so severely that they almost closed; baby teeth glistened in the late afternoon light. Like a tiger reaching for its prey, he suddenly leapt from the cart, letting out a scream of rage and fury. No one had ever seen him so angry.

Sango caught him by his plush tail.

Squirming and swinging wildly from his upside-down position, Shippou hollered in outrage and swung his fists. Every few seconds he snapped his teeth in InuYasha's direction. Foul language spewed from his mouth like a fountain as struggled in the taijiya's grasp.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment at Shippou's blunt, coarse threats to InuYasha; Sango turned red in anger.

Sango raised Shippou so that his face was level with hers, and began speaking in low, sharp tones. The tiny kit silenced at the severe look on her face, and grudgingly took the berating she dealt.

Kagome could not hear what Sango was saying, though their friends were nearly upon them, but she knew that InuYasha could. Lightly, she touched his arm.

"Don't worry. Sango's put him in his place." He touched her hand for a moment and then separated himself from her.

The cart came to a stop in front of them.

Silence stretched out between them, but no one moved to say anything. Kagome found that she could not look any of them in the eye. She supposed Sango felt the same because she kept her attention trained on the kit, pretending that he needed the attention to maintain his behavior. Shippou lower lip jutted out as he sat with his arms crossed, sulking with Kirara by his side. The fire-cat had to have been aware of the situation, but she showed no sign of it. She curled into a small ball of fluff, small chirps emitting from her as she slept. Obviously, she did not feel like dealing with conflict right now.

Only Miroku and InuYasha bothered with eye contact. Steadily, InuYasha looked Miroku straight in the eye, daring him to say anything distasteful about the situation. Miroku met his stare head on, seeming to wait for him to say something. The monk had no intention of making lewd comments.

After a span of minutes, it became obvious that no one was going to talk. Still maintaining eye contact, Miroku raised a brow. "Good afternoon.”

InuYasha ground his teeth. "Afternoon."

Kagome cringed at the forced pleasantries, and every muscle in her body tensed. She flinched at the pain that caused in certain areas. Nobody spoke after that, and in truth, nobody knew what to say. Kagome's eyes stung, threatening tears. These were her dearest friends. The tension among them was miserable as they tried to maintain some sort of balance. With the risk of erupting into an argument, Shippou entering another frenzied screaming fit, and not being able to come to terms with her friends, the events of the night before and the present day took their toll. Kagome felt herself break, and tears sprung into her eyes.

The scent of them tore InuYasha from his mental battle with Miroku. Alarmed, he whirled around and reached out to the girl, uncertainty filling him at the sight of her. InuYasha swallowed, not sure of how to handle things.

"Kagome?” He tentatively reached out and brushed her arm with his fingers. But as soon as he touched her, Kagome lost it. She erupted into body wrenching sobs, her shaking hands going up to cover her face.

InuYasha paled. He watched helplessly as Kagome sunk to her knees and leaned forward to hide her face against the earth, her body trembling heavily as she cried. The intensity of her sobs tore through him, and he swallowed thickly. This was not something just easily fixed.

"Idiot!" Shippou’s shrill shriek pierced their ears as he took the new turn of events as an opportunity to abandon his stillness. He leapt to the front of the cart and shook his small fist at InuYasha. "You no good, dumb, ignorant—!"

Sango clamped her hand tightly over his mouth.

"We set up camp over that hill." Miroku’s solemn gaze did not leaving Kagome. "Food. Clean clothes. We can wait until we're there and she has a bath and eaten to discuss things further."

The monk moved the horses into motion and they left.

InuYasha stood watching the retreating cart for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Kagome. Her crying had not ceased.

With a deep breath, he approached her. His priority was to get her to their camp. They would deal with the rest later.


End file.
